Passport to Romance Miscellaneous Characters
Passport to Romance Chapter 1 'Flight Attendant' She welcomes you on board of the plane to France. She also leads you to First Class to meet Elliot Langdon. Her character model resembles the school counselor from The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Mom' Your mom is your first commentator on your livestream video blog, which embarrasses you. 'Livestream Followers' Your first livestream followers (that are not related to you) soon post. For a full listing of followers, please click here. The more followers you have, the higher rating your blog gains and bonus scenes may unlock. 'Pickpocket' He is the pickpocket who tries to steal your phone. You can choose to hand him in to the police, let him go or let Gael and Estevao throw him into the Seine. His character model resembles Tony Rez from the Veil of Secrets series. 'Estevao' He is one of Ahmed's friends who grab the pickpocket. 'Gael' He is one of Ahmed's friends who grab the pickpocket. 'Mathieu' He is the waiter at the café in Ahmed's premium scene. His character model resembles Daniel from The Royal Romance series. Chapter 2 'Tristao' Marisa mentions she has a long distance boyfriend. In Chapter 4, she is excited when you and your friends arrive at Versailles because Tristao is supposed to come tomorrow. However, he cancels on her when you are walking through the mazes. She is upset because they haven't seen each other for almost two months. In Chapter 5, when Marisa wants to buy him chocolates and texts him to see what kind he would like, he tells her that he doesn't care. Chapter 3 'Guard' If you decide to try to find the Mona Lisa, you and your friends have to get past the guard. They volunteer you to distract him. He resembles the human Eros guard in the Perfect Match series and the Crimson Veil bouncer in Bloodbound, Book 1. Chapter 4 'Usher' You meet him in Versailles. If you don't choose to sit next to one of your love interests, you will offer him a drink but he declines since he has to keep working. His appearance is commonly used for waiters across series. 'Photographer' He resembles Mikhail Greene from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 6 'Conductor' You meet him on the train to Germany. 'Waitress' If you opt to dine in the private dining car, she's your waitress during the four-course meal. Chapter 7 'Mr. and Mrs. Langdon' Elliot and William's parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. They ran a successful business in England. After their funeral, Elliot left London because he saw how short life could be and didn't want to waste it. 'William Langdon' William is Elliot's brother who you all meet when you stop in Lucerne. He shares the same face with Bartholomew Chambers from Desire & Decorum. Chapter 8 'Chocolatier' You meet her if you decide to visit the chocolate shop with your friends. Her character model resembles Mira Banerji from the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. Chapter 9 'Bouncer' You meet him as you enter the club. He immediately says Sumire looks like she belongs but you have to convince him to let the rest of you join her. His character model has been used as an Eros guard in the Perfect Match series and the limo driver in America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Psyclop' He's the DJ at the Club. According to Elliot, Psyclop is a legend and it's almost impossible to see him live. He performs very selectively but has a huge fan base. He invites Sumire to the VIP lounge and you have the option to join them. 'Clubgoer 1' She asks for a selfie with Ahmed when she recognizes him at the club. Her character model was used for Shannon in It Lives In The Woods and most recently for Maggie in Wishful Thinking. 'Clubgoer 2' She, too, fangirls over Ahmed, claiming her little brother needs his autograph. Her character model was previously used for a prisoner of the Baron's Bloody Cellars in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Clubgoer 3' She's yet another person to fawn over Ahmed. She tells you she has a shirtless picture of him in her room. Her character model was used in earlier series, such as for Mindy Wales in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Marlene Stanger in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Pysclop Fan (female)' She and Sumire get talking at the club. She calls you an outsider until Sumire vouches for you. Her character model has been used in earlier series such as Shelly Dunham in The Senior and Kelly in High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. 'Psyclop Fan (male)' He's also part of Sumire's conversation. He is cool with you since Sumire vouched for you. His character model has been used in earlier series such as for Marvin in High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 and Tim?Josh? In Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. Chapter 10 'Coach' Although you first see Ahmed's coach through his texts in Chapter 7, you don't meet him until Chapter 10 at their Berlin game. His character model resembles Andrew Isa from High School Story, Book 2. 'Football Fan (Girl)' She resembles Samira Yazdi's daughter. 'Football Fan' He lets you cut in front of him to get Ahmed food. He resembles Julian Castillo. 'Female Dragons Fan' She is a Dragons Fan watching the game. Her character model resembles Jessica Greene from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Male Dragons Fan' He is a Dragons Fan watching the game. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart. 'Berlin Fan' He is a football fan you meet at the stadium. He argues with the Female Dragons Fan that the fries are his. You can help smooth the argument over. His character model resembles Frost King from The Elementalists series. 'Blog Fan' You meet her at the stadium if your follower count is high enough. 'Blog Fan (2)' You also met her under the same circumstances. Chapter 11 'Counter Agent' When you and your friends miss your plane to Monaco, you run to talk to the counter agent to see if she can help. The character model resembles Liz Schuster from Wishful Thinking. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters Category:Groups